Ten Tails Love: Kenji Uchiha
by animespring
Summary: I hope you enjoy it. Ill post rest of the story next week. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

10 Tail jinchuriki's Love.

Part 1:

It was early in the morning when Naruto, the Hokage was feeling sick, he wanted to take a break from the paper work and had a great excuse to getaway with the sickness. But he remembered that he always wanted to be Hokage,so he just kept on doing all the paper work. But then Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada came in to see how he was doing, "Hey Naruto, you awake the whole night?" Sasuke asked with a surprise, but Naruto seemed so tired that he didn't even heard or saw them coming in into his office. "ugh... Dad? Hello? Were here?!" Boruto shouted. Naruto quickly look at them. " Oh hey guys! Good Morning! What you guys doing here?" he yawned. " uh... Missio..Naruto you feeling ok. ?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, I have been having nightmares and my head been awfully hurting lately, you know?" Naruto said like he was really disappointed in himself. "Im the 7th Hokage of the leaf village and now look at me? Hokage...Phf..." "Naruto, why don't I take you to Sakura? she will heal you" said sasuke dragging Naruto out of his office. " But who will take care of things in here? I mean look all that stuff! Are you crazy? NO! What if there is an invasion in the leaf village?! No Sasuke, I can't" Naruto was back to his goofiness and worries. " You will never grow up will you? Ill be here watching over the village while you recover, I'll tell Hinata" he chuckled. "Can I be a Hokage for a day please dad?" Boruto begged Naruto. "Hey, back off you punk! I will be the hokage!" Sarada said with annoyance.

Part 2:

Sasuke quickly notice Naruto's cheeks turning hot pink and the sweats dripping from his face, Naruto was fainting. "Naruto, wake up... Naruto?!" yelled Sasuke as quickly cached Naruto on his shoulders. "Whats happening?" said Naruto before he fainted. "Quickly Boruto call Kakashi. tell him that I need him! Now! And you Sarada, come with me!" Shouted Sasuke. He quickly transported himself and Naruto to his house where Sakura was. "Gosh Sasuke, we have a door, you kno..." her voice got quite when she saw Naruto in Sasuke's hand and blood dripping from Naruto's nose. She was frozen, she accidentally dropped her glass and broke it to million pieces. "Is he..." her voice was in horror. "Sweetheart listen i need her help, heal him NOW!" They got him to bed. Sakura hands were shaking and she was crying because she did knew exactly whats wrong with him, she was healing him, after all she was the best healing shinobi. "Listen Sakura, Sarada will be here to watch over you and I'm going to the quarters to see if there was any kind of poison in his food. Okay?" "Ok..." said Sakura. She was healing him for 6 hours without a stop. Sarada tried to stop her "Mom, please stop, its painful for me to watch you suffer, you will die if you run out of chakra! you are almost out of chakra. Please... he will be better I promise." "Oh, baby, you don't know how much Naruto means for me, he means world for me. So is your daddy. if i lose Naruto... I don't know what ill do. Naruto was the one who brought your daddy to me, when he left us. Naruto took in my pain. Few years ago in 4th great ninja war, Madara Uchiha extracted Kurama from Naruto and he was... well dead... I tried to save him but I couldn't. The 4th Hokage saved him."

Part 3:

" Ahh..." Naruto groaned in pain."where am I?" "Naruto!" she hugged him while she was crying. " Sakura... you ok? What happened, why are you crying? Look at me" he held her face with his warm hands as she kissed and held his hands against her face. Naruto looked so shocked, so was Sarada. At the same time, Hinata and Sasuke came in "Naruto, sweetheart, what happened?" said Hinata in a hurry. "I Will tell you guys in the table, come lets all have supper! I baked a pie. Come on lets go guys. And I have great news along with it." said Sakura in excitement but at the same time she felt very scared to tell the bad news. "Oh well, Im dying out of hunger! Lets go eat!" said Naruto in his happy voice. "Well someone still has a great appetite" Came a voice out of the window. "Karachi sense and Captain Yamato!" Naruto shouted. "Why doesn't anyone uses doors?" said Sakura in a gloomy and goofy voice. "Come, you should join us for the dinner guys, I have two important news to tell." said Sakura. Everyone was on the table and everyone was talking except Sakura. "Hey Sakura, you told us that you have important news right?" Sasuke asked. "Well you see..." Sakura blushed. "Spit it out, Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Everyone was watching her so impatiently.

Part 4:

"Im pregnant" her face became so red. "Sasuke! You going be a father again! Ooh, somebody have a soft spot!" Naruto had the goofiest face and voice. Sasuke was frozen like ice, staring at her, his face began to blush. Everyone was laughing at his face. "You should see your self right now, hahahaha!" Naruto was mocking him. And the others were laughing out of joy! Finally Sasuke exploded. "I love you so much Sakura!" He picked her up as he hugged her so hard. Everyone was giggling out of joy. "Thank you! Another Uchiha joins our family. Who is our little baby?!" "Hey take it easy, Sasuke! Its a Boy!" Sarada hugs Boruto out of joy squeezing him breathless. Kakashi and Yamato start laughing and Naruto says " Well, well, who knew our monster Sakura gets to be married and have babies!" Everyone stops and looks at him. "NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura smacks him across the table, sending him flying straight to wall! "Sweetie you can't be stressed!" said Sasuke. "So what are we going to name our child? Minato?" askes Sakura. "ugh... ouch that hurts Sakura! hm... Minato, huh? My dads name." says Naruto with a suprise. "okay, then how about... Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asks and everyone become quiet again. "Yes, our little Itachi Uchiha." says Sasuke as he smiles. "What we will name his second little brother?" Sakura blushes. "T-t-twins?" Sasuke whispers. "mhm..Yes..." she says with tears. Everyone was in shock, especially Naruto. Sasuke kisses sakura as they both in tears. "Oh, this is so touching." Hinata says as she wipes her tears. "Naruto, we will name him Naruto!" says Sasuke. "Its perfect. I want our baby to be brave, hopeful, incredible, handsome and the number one knuckle-headed Naruto Uchiha." Sakura whispers as she hold her stomach. "Are you sure? Naruto? My name? I mean its good...but thank you." Naruto says smiling.

"yeah of course!" Sakura gives Naruto a hug, but her expression quickly changes, Sakura goes to Sasuke and hugs him and then she kisses him. "Sakura? Whats wrong?" asks Sasuke. "Im sorry..." says Sakura. Hinata gets a bad feeling and she quickly uses her Biakigun to check Sakura and her Chakra was enormous. It was even bigger than 9 tails chakra. "Oh my god, Sakura!" Hinata shoutes in fear. "What going on?!" Sasuke shouts. "You are a jinchuriki aren't you Sakura?" Hinata asked, her voice was shaking. "What?" Everyone shouted. Naruto and Sasuke were in shock. "T-ten t-t-tails?" Sasuke asked in terror as his eyes were open wide. "But how? No Hinata, you are wrong! I have the 10 tails she cant be the host because im the 10 tail jinchuriki!" Naruto was never upset this much. " It all happend when me and Itachi were fighting Madara... it was when Akatuki allied with us. Madara put a mark on me. He told me that whenever he extracted tailed beasts from a jinchuruki, the half of the tailed beast chakra power would transfer to me, but he put a cloaking jutsu on me. When Kurama, the most strongest tailed beast was extracted from Naruto, I had the full power of all the 9 tail beasts. He placed the power inside me because he thought if his plan fails, he would use me as a wepon that could distroy you." Sakura explained as the tears were dripping from her eyes. "But why? After all these years?! Why are you telling us this now?" Sasuke shouted on Sakuras face. "I-I thought when Madara died, all of the powers of jinchuriki would disappear along with him. But I was wrong..." Sakura said. "Is this why I had those nightmares about another jinchuriki? Is this why I fainted?" Naruto says as he smacks the table with his hand making Sakura gasp. "Yes, its exacly why that happend." her voice was gental

Part 5:

Everyone became quiet, no one spoke a word. Kakashi got off his chair and approched the window and just stood there watching the moon and he finally said "Sakura why are you telling this now? Why after all these years? That you had all the of the 9 tailed beasts within you." Naruto just walked around the room, not saying a single word. "Sarada, take Boruto and Himawari out of here." said Sasuke with a serious face. "But dad..." muttered Sarada. "Now!" shouted Sasuke as he took a seat. "Did you ever transformed into the 10 tail?" Captain Yamato asked Sakura. Still no answer, she was very quiet, she didn't say a word, she was standing, looking down with tears. "Answer him, damn it!" Sasuke screamed at her face as she finally blows "Listen Sasuke! Ever since we got married, you never cared about me! All you wanted from me is a damn child! You never loved me Sasuke or Sarada, all you wanted from Sarada are her sharingans. You never did love us! Even when you are close to me, your head is in the clouds! So shut up Sasuke! I had enough! You wanna know why I'm having babies?! Because I want to save our family! You got married because you wanted Uchihas! Because nobody wanted you! So you saw me as an opportunity to have more Uchihas, Im nothing to you but a property to you to restore your damn clan! I was young and foolish to love you! You ruined my life..." she collaped on floor as she held her stomach and started screaming with tears. "Sakura..." Sasuke was completely paralyzed by her words, his eyes were wide oped, he didn't had any words, everyone was completely shocked by her words. Sarada was still waking out Boruto and Hamawari as she stopped at her words, and suddenly looked back at her parents with tears.

Part 6

"I guess I found answer to my question, huh? I always wanted to know if you cared about me and mom... I guess not. You never did!" Sarada shouted, her voice was echoing Sasuke's ears. Sarada quickly ran away from the house and she was in tears crying. Boruto quickly went after her taking Hamawari with him. "Sasuke... what Sakura saying is that true?" Naruto asks in angry and serious voice. Sasuke look down. "Answer me!" Naruto shouts. "I do love Sakura and Sarada, they are love of my life. Yes, before I married her to restore my clan but now I do love them, I would give anything for them!" Sasuke shouts. Naruto picks up Sakura from the floor and hugs her as if she is his wife. "let go of her..." Sasuke says in his quiet angry voice. "What?" Naruto asks in surprised voice. "Sakura is my wife not yours! Let go of her." Sasuke repeats. Hinata quickly looks at Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto asks. " You still love he don't you Naruto? Is this why you always protect her?" Sasuke asks in his serious voice again. "Naruto? What is Sasuke talking about?" Hinata asks. "Sasuke you are crossing the line!" Naruto gets very angry by his words. "Hinata do you know why Naruto married you?" Sasuke asks with a smirk on his face. Naruto hands over Sakura to Hinata as if his going to fight. "Naruto its ok, I won't believe his wor-" Naruto stops Hinata from finishing her words. "Shut up, Sasuke you are getting on my nerves..." Naruto repeats. "The reason that Sakura is unhappy is because of your stupid fight with Madara and turning her into a jinchuriki! Its your fault! You don't get to play the innocent hero, Naruto!" Sasuke says with annoyed voice. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouts, "Chidori!" Sasuke shouts running toward each other "No stop!" Sakura yells as Kakashi stops them. "Are you two completely out your mind?! Are repeating the past? Don't you remember what happen when you we just children?" Kakashi asks. Sakura quickly pushes Hinata away and runs away from the house. "Sakura!" Sasuke runs after her but gets stopped by Kakashi and he drags him back into the house. "You two need to tal-" Kakashi suddenly stopes as he heard an explosion. "Sakura!" Sasuke shouted "where is she?!" Naruto asks.

Part 7

"Sir, we have an report coming in that our village is under attack!" one of the shinobi came in and reported. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi ran out and saw explosions and went towards it. "Are those animals and reanimated shinobi? They look like tailed beasts? They are only 5 of them and they destroyed the half of the village?" Naruto asks. "There! Sakura and Hinata!" shouts Sasuke. Sasuke quckly goes to Sakura and says "Sakura what are you doing fighting here?" Sasuke asks in the middle of a fight. "Im sorry about what I said earlier, I was just angry!" said Sakura. "Im sorry too, if I made you suffer, but I want you to know I love both of you and the twins. I don't care if you are a jinchuriki" Says Sasuke smiling to Sakura. "Naruto, over there I see the enemy!" shouts Hinata. Naruto goes on a tailed beast transformation. "Hey you! Who the hell are you to come to my village and destroying it?!" Naruto shouts. "Well, well, well, isn't that the 9 and 10 tail jinchuriki? Here I thought theres only one 10 tailed jinchuriki, Sakura Uchiha. Im after her not you, Jinchuriki. Just hand her over to me, Hokage! And I will spare your village, by the way, I'm legandery Kenji Uchiha, first sage of six paths and first Uchiha, older than Madara Uchiha, Indra Otsusuki and Hagoromo Otsusuki. I know I look like a teenager but Im centuries old." Kenji explained. It was a guy with black short hair with shinny grey eyes, long dark eyelashes, he was handsome and delicate, yet he was pure evil.

Part 8:

"B-but how?! Its impossible, Indra Otsusuki is the first one who got sharingan and Hagoromo Otsusuki was the sage of six paths?! And how should I believe you?! I just met you! And you look like 20 years old" shouted Naruto sweating. Kenji transforms him self into sage of six path and awakens his sharingan along with his susanoo. "Now you believe me? Naruto Uzumaki, I know you are very strong, you even took down all of the tailed beasts with Kurama and took down Pain, and even Madara Uchiha! I wouldn't be surprised if you take me down but Im immortal and Im not reanimation." said Kenji with a smirk on his face. "Why do you need Sakura? She is from Haruno Clan not from Uchiha and you know it!" Asked Naruto. "Well you see, she is carrying the Uchiha twins, and Sasuke Uchiha has rinnegan and already awoken all of his Sharingans and Haruno clan are quite strong. They used to be powerful. And with the 10 tails, twins will be unstoppable. Twins are the next generation of sage of six paths with sharingan and rinnegan and to spice things up, I will extract ten tails from Sakura and divide the power to their children. And kill the parent of course!" Kenji laughed as he watched Naruto getting angry. "No way in hell you are taking Sakura or killing them! I will stop you!" Naruto shouted as he used his super mini-tailed beast ball to wipe him out, Kenji just pushed his arm to side with just his finger without susanoos help, the mini-tailed beast ball just vanished into the thin air. Kenji was standing behind him, he was so fast, faster than Minato or Madara Uchiha. And Kenji whispered to Narutos ear "No need to get worried, I already got Sakura and now I'm leaving as promised and if you won't stop and come after me, I might as well find Hinata and your children useful to my plan...Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto quickly used his rasengan to take him down but as he turned he was gone, so was his beasts and reanimated shinobi.

I hope you enjoy it! I will post the rest of the story after a week


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked around, but he wasn't there, he only saw smoke and panicking people around him. "Kurama, do you know him?" asked Naruto inside of him "No, I've only heard rumors about him as a child. But it was just stories we heard heard from the old man...I never would have imagined that it was true." said Kurama in Naruto's head. "So what were the stories about?" asked Naruto. "I heard that he was thousand years old but always looked young, he had black long wings and he could fly, he was immortal, powerful than anyone, even me, he is beyond my power, but the tales went on that he was a paranoid and lonely child and he was a monster after his family was killed by the fire and he took the wrong path, and became the first sage of six path, but it was ridiculous for me because the old man was the first sage of six path.." Kurama said, "I see, but he didn't had wings?" said Naruto. "It said that he hides it under his armor, it looks like black birds wings, long as dragons." Says Kurama. " "But he didn't had rinnegan." Naruto said "He can use rinnegan when ever he wants." Said Kurama "Thanks for the information!" shouts naruto as comes out to the real world again. Naruto quickly runs to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Where is Sakura? Answer me damn it, Snap out of it!" shouts Naruto as he holds him from his shoulder and shakes him, Sasuke was frozen. "W-what happened? Where is Sakura?!" ask Sasuke as he panics. "You were under a genjutsu! He took her..."said as he look down and got upset, "What Genjutsu?! Genjutsu doesn't work on me...but...Who is 'he' and Sakura?! Who is he?!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed Naruto's collar. Naruto looked away and he saw his village on fire and he pushed Sasuke away from him. "Look at this madness Sasuke?! The village had been destroyed it and- and Sakura she's... gone because I wasn't strong enough..." he gets quiet and covers his face as tears run though his face.

"Sir, we took care of the village, its all good now, people stopped panicking, we immediately took care of the casualties in the village, everything is fine, Captain Yamato is taking care of things." One of the shinobi reports in while Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Tamari, Shino, Sai, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru were in Naruto's office as Naruto told them everything about who is Kenji and everyone was in complete shock. "Impossible can't believe it! Shinobi don't have wings and no one lives centuries!'' shouts Kiba. "Chouji does! He has wings, Kiba!" says Ino. "But they can't be immortal!" Sai says, "And the way you describe him, he doesn't sound like a ninja." says Shino looking at Naruto. "Naruto, I would say we need Gaara and Kankuro's help immediately!" shouts Tamari. "Our top priority is to save Sakura!" said Kakashi "And she is the 10 tail jinchuriki.'' says Naruto as he takes his seat. "What?!" everyone shouts at the same time as their eyes were wide open. "Impossible Naruto! Do you even hear yourself, ten tails is inside of you not her?" yells Shikamaru at Naruto. Naruto explains them. Sasuke was quiet the entire time and he finally says "We leave at sunrise next thing in the morning and everyone is coming, its your choice, gets some sleep." says Sasuke in quiet and annoyed voice. "Wait, where is Himawari, Boruto and Sarada?" asks Hinata. "I send a shadow clone after them they are fine." said Naruto. "Sarada should stay with us until we find...Sakura if you want?" says Hinata, she looked scared when she asked the question. "Yeah, I figured she don't want to see me after what happened today... Thank you." said Sasuke as he left the Hokage's office. "Who ever is coming with us, meet me here." said Naruto as he also left the room. "Sarada look at me, your mom was upset she didn't meant those words, believe it! Too bad we didn't went to help the village because of my dad's shadow clone guarding us and now were stuck in the forest. You think I never felt the same as you did, Sarada?" asks Boruto. "I don't know" Says Sarada crying. "He didn't even attended Himawari's Birthday! He left a shadow clone! So hey, Im there for you Sarada!" says Boruto as he hugs her, Sarada turns completely red because her crush hugs her but she quickly calms down and says "Thank you, Boruto!" she blushes. "Guys! You can return to the village now, its safe and take Sarada with you, she is staying with us today" says Naruto's shadow clone. "But isn't she supposed to go home, dad?" asks Boruto. "I will explain everything at home! Its dangerous here so better come quick!" Naruto's clone says as he disappears. Boruto takes Himawari and Sarada's hand and quickly goes towards the village.

"Dad, Mom were home!" shouts Boruto and another Naruto's clone comes down the stairs and takes them to their living room "What? Now we have clone daddy's working as a servant here? You got no idea how much I hate them!" Boruto says annoyed. "Hi dad, hi mom, what's up?" Boruto asks. "Take a seat Sarada, rest of you go to your rooms, me and Hinata need to talk to her." Naruto says, "Are you sure we should tell her, I mean she is too young, maybe Sasuke should tell her." Hinata whispers but Sarada quickly notices that something happen. "Is everything alright?" asks Sarada. Boruto acts like he is leaving but he sends his shadow clone with Himawari instead and he hides behind the living room door. "Your mom..." continues Naruto "What's with mom? Answer me?" shouts Sarada. "She... has been kidnapped." says Naruto and explains the details, her eyes gets wide open with tears so was Boruto's and Boruto accidentally gasps when Naruto tells Sarada that her mom was a jinchuriki, making Naruto hear him gasp. "Boruto, I heard you, come out!" Naruto says, as he comes out behind the door and he looks Sarada's face. "Was dad even protecting her?" she yells. "Of course he did, he loves you and Sakura more than his life, when you were born, there wasn't anyone who was happier than your dad, Sarada!" says Naruto, She quietly sobs and runs to the bathroom. "I'll go and talk to her." says Hinata. "Yeah, sure" says Naruto looking down upset. "I go on the mission" says Boruto. "I can't risk losing you too Boruto so.. please stay home and look after Himawari and Sarada please!" says Naruto in sad tone as he leaves the room. Boruto gets surprised at his words. Sasuke gets home, he doesn't turns on the lights and just sits on the chair in the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early 4 am in the morning and it was heavily raining. There were no peach of sunlight, it was a dark day. Sasuke went to the Hokage's office and waited for the others, Hinata and Naruto came in "Morning Sasuke" said Naruto in his upset tone. "You're late..." said Sasuke and Sai, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba came in " Were going instead of others, and the others have to stay in charge of the village, we decided to go." said Kakashi. "Lets go" said Gaara. They were outside of the village, "Summoning Jutsu Pakkun!" Kakashi summons his dog. "But how we are we going to track him? we don't have any of his belongings?" asks Shikamaru. "I do, I was at least able to rip tiny piece of his cloak.'' Naruto says. "Good Job, Naruto" says Kiba. "Hey Naruto! Long time no see." says Pakkun "Hey! How come you look the same?" asks Naruto surprised. "Stop fooling around we have to leave!" says Sasuke. They all follow Pakkun. Sarada wakes up next to Himawari in her bed, and finds a note and grabs her glasses and wears them then she reads the note to her self "Sarada, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I know it must been hard to think that I don't love you, but I love you Sarada and I'm leaving to search for Sakura, I'll be back in few days, for now, Ino will be taking care of you, don't worry, Ill be back soon as possible, I love you baby girl, Sasuke..." when Sarada was about to cry, Boruto comes in, ''Hey! Don't you know how to knock when you are coming in?" Sarada gets mad and quickly wipes her tears. "Shhh... don't wake Himawari up!" says Boruto approaching her. "Is that a note from your dad?" "Yes it is...I guess he does loves me, maybe a little "she answers. She gets off the bed and leans on the window "The rain is so...calm, I love rain, really." says Sarada taking a blanket and sitting on the window, "I'll just go to sleep..." says Sarada falling asleep, Boruto chuckles and carries her to bed.

"Pakkun are we there yet? We have been searching since 4am its already afternoon! And plus it won't stop raining!" Kia complained. "There! He is that cave! I have to go, good luck guys!" says Pakkun as he disappears. "Are you guys up for this? He is even stronger than Momoshiki! You almost got killed Sasuke. So we better we careful." Said Kakashi as they entered the cave. "It must be his hide out ." said Gaara looking around and being caution. "Quiet... I see a door." said Sai as they approached it and Naruto just busted the door. "Welcome!" a mans voice called out. "Its you Kenji!" shouted Naruto. "Seems to me that you came after your little friend?" said Kenji as he was sitting on his throne in a big empty room with candles filling his room. "You look different from when I saw you yesterday!" shouted Naruto. Kenji had the same hair but he had only two white highlights, he had ear piercing, with 4 long and short necklaces, with lots of bracelets, he has a tattoo on one side of his eye, he was wearing crop top with long black leather coat and had black long wings but had same handsome face. "He is more hotter than Sasuke..." Kiba whispered to Hinata. "Hey, its not time for jokes." Hinata whispered back. "You want Sakura back?" Kenji said as he was playing with his wing. "Give back my wife!" Sasuke said with annoyed voice. "Oh, you must be the daddy of the twins, your wife is beautiful like my sister I had long ago, unfortunately... she'll...die..." chuckled Kenji already standing behind him. His speed left Sasuke in shock. "First get through me and you shall have her" says Kenji as he calmly returns to his throne. "Go on, fight me, Ill just sit there and watch you try." says Kenji.

"Hello? Where am I?" Sakura says as she was unconscious. She was in her mind, like a dream, "You must me Sakura Haruno, I'm Kurama, the nine tailed." Says Kurama. "But how am I here? Kurama?" Sakura calmly asks. "You aren't scared of me?" Asks Kurama surprised. "Why would I be? Naruto became friends with you, so can I" Sakura answers. "You are indeed everything that Naruto described you as." says Kurama. "How can I even be here? And Where is my original body? And I'm ten tailed jinchuriki, so how come I can only talk to you?" Asked Sakura. "Its your first time communicating to the tailed beasts, your original body is in outside world, you have been kidnapped, you can only talk to me because I wanted to talk to you." Said Kurama.

Kurama explained who and why he kidnapped her. "But I still don't understand, with all that power, he could make thousands of tailed beasts... so why me?" Sakura asked confused. "After 9 months, when you are giving birth to you twins, theres risks of other tailed beasts wanting to escape. But other half of us is sealed inside Naruto, giving you pressure, with giving birth to twins, you might even end up dead." said Kurama as he put his head down on the floor. Sakura approached Kurama closer and said, "Please help me escape him, its your choice whether you want to help me." Sakura pleased him. "And why is that you trust me, it took Naruto long years to gain my trust." said Kurama as he looked closely at her "I don't know why, but something tells me that you do want to help, after all Naruto is my closest friend I've ever had, I love him... as a friend of course" she said blushing. "I see... Well then, you have to gain everyone of the tailed beasts trust, it will be easy to talk to them because of Naruto but hardest one will be Shikaku." said Kurama. "Good Luck, Sakura." said Kurama "But how can talk to Shikoku?" asked Sakura. "Just imagine him in your head, and you shall talk to him" Kurama said calmly as he closed his eyes. "Thank you for your Guidance!" said Sakura as she closed her eyes and imagined Shikaku in her head. But instead she woke up in a large bed in small dark room with no windows, the room was warm and cozy and had candles all over the room, "Where am I?" she whispered as she got off the bed and looked around, "Hey beautiful... I'm Kenji Mitsukai" He said as he approached her with his stretched wings. "I know who you are! You are the one who kidnapped me! Cherry Blossom!" She tried to land a punch on him but he stopped her. "Tch... trust me, you can't be stressed right now." said Kenji. "What do you want from me? I won't give you my twins nor the tailed beasts!" she shouted. "Yes, everyone thinks I want that, I'm a shadow clone, I'm only here to make a deal with you." said Kenji. "I won't make any deals with you! My friends are coming to save me right now!" said Sakura. "Oh yeah, they are her, fighting the real me, let me show you how it will end if you won't make a deal." said Kenji as he held her head and showed her the future. Sakura was sweating, her eyes were wide open like she had seen the god it self ."Okay, let me stop..." said Kenji as brought her back from the future. "No..." she cried as she sat on the floor holding her face. "Listen, you can change that." said Kenji as he sat next to her and pulled her hand from her face. "Actually, I'm not that evil as I seem to be, ya'know" said Kenji. "You are not even a shinobi, you have wings and you want to kill my friends, it doesn't make you less evil." Sakura cried "When I was just a child, we were poor, my parents thought I was paranormal, but no matter what, I loved them, I had two younger sister and a brother, they loved me for who I was, they protected me, my mother was a rouge shinobi, she knew every single forbidden jutsu, and one day, my father Isamu and my brother Daiki went on boar hunting but unfortunately they were dead, so our mother used her most forbidden jutsu of all, The Dark Angel, we were immortal and we were unbelievably strong we could use ninjutsu, but my mother wasn't, later on that week, people found out that she was a ninja and turned against us, my best friend turned against me, I was forced to kill him, and I alone slaughtered the entire village, I wanted to protect my mother and siblings, my wings were strong, my siblings didn't had rinnegan or sharingan, they were just The Dark Angels, and out of my anger, and the strongest shinobi of all times, I became the sage of six path, I could use rinnegan on both eyes whenever I wanted and I discovered I was born with a gift of Sharingan, but as just as I looked back, my mother was hit by an arrow and my mother gave me a summoning scroll as she died so I grabbed Akira, my youngest sister and my older sister Hana who was also the dark angel and we flew far away from the village and lived right her in this cave, I learned that in order to become immortal, you had to take a life , I told my siblings but they refused, two hundred years passed, there was the second sage of six path who claimed to be the first, then he divided his powers to his sons and created the tailed beasts. People told stories about me, but all thought it was a joke. We never grew old, but my siblings weren't immortal, another a hundred year passed and we still lived in this cave and we were really happy together and one morning, my younger sister Akira was gone, we searched for her for ten long years but we knew she was dead, we were together with Hana for another hundred years then met Madara Uchiha and he battled my older sister Hana over power, but he killed her. But when I went after him, he was gone." Said Kenji in his normal voice as he was sitting on the floor with her. "Why are you telling me this?" said Sakura in her calm voice. "Because I don't want you to feel the same pain as I did, losing the ones you loves, but if you won't make a deal with me, I will be forced to do it" said Kenji as he got up. "So whats the deal?" said Sakura with a serious voice. "I will send you back in time before I met Madara Uchiha, he will be 28 before he leaves the village, the same age as you are, I want you to steal his heart, become his lover, once he usefully yours, stop him from his plan of wanting power and stop him from making Uchiha's strong, and you shall return." said Kenji , "Wha- no! I'm a married woman! I have three children! Are you nuts? And Madara is a beast! And I'm pregnant from Sasuke! Madara will know I'm a pregnant woman! And who know his love is lost! Why me, I mean, there is million of girls that are prettier than me!" said Sakura as she panics. "I will transfer you baby in a jutsu, they will be perfectly fine, if you complete the mission, your twins and friends will live"says Kenji "I can't..." she cries . "So does this mean that you want your twins taken away from you and your friends dead?" asked Kenji. She doesn't talk for at least 15 minutes, "I guess it means your friends life, eh?" says Kenji as he walks away "Wait... I'll do it!" cries Sakura. "Nice decision, they may live." says Kenji as he disappears, leaving her on the floor crying. "And one more thing, you can't escape this room, I placed a jutsu, my real me is dealing with them, soon as I'm done, Im sending you." said Kenji.


	4. Chapter 4

"I waiting..." said Kenji as stretched his long black feathered wing and yawned as he sat on his throne waiting. "Mangekyo Sharingan! Amaterasu!" Sasuke shouted as he the flames were on him, but the flames didn't burn him at all. "Listen Sasuke, I was the first human who was born with Sharingan... which means, I know all of its abilities, and it weaknesses. You can use your Susanoo or Amaterasu how much you want or rinnegan." Kenji laughed. "Impossible! Amaterasu always finishes its enemy off!" Shouted Sasuke. Naruto transformed in to the tailed beast state and uses his tailed beast bomb on Kenji, but with flik of his finger, the bomb disappear leaving every one in shock of his ability, "Man beast clone, fang over fang" shouts Kiba as he and his dog Akamaru transformed and attacked him, but Kenji send of a chakra which threw Kiba and Akamaru on the wall leaving them senseless. "Ninja Art, scroll beast!" Sai shouted as a dragon attacked Kenji, but Kenji only flapped his wings once as he was sitting and he sent Sai flying against the wall and destroyed his dragon along with him. "Gold Sand Coffin!" said Gaara capturing Kenji and squzeeng his entire body and his wings, "You people are quite pathetic" Calmly said Kenji as he broke the coffin with his long wings, this time he didn't had his shirt and his coat on and he had one white and one black wings, "I don't want to ruin my clothes so... decided to take it off and the white wing is my sister's, I can use my wings or hers anytime I want, this transformation allows me to feel pain, I thought be fair for you, Its my first time in this transformation." said Kenji with a smirk. "It can't be! No one has ever escaped this jutsu! No one!" Gaara shouted as the sweat dripped from his face, but Kenji was perfectly calm as he was still seated on his throne. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu... complete!" Shikamaru said as he captured Kenji, he stuggeled from Shikamaru's jutsu. "Ahh!" Kenji screamed in pain of the jutsu strangling him and choking him, "Chidori!" shouted Kakashi as he drived his hand through the throne and into Kenji's heart with his Chidori. Kenji screamed in extreme pain of Shikamaru's strangle jutsu and Kakashi's hand pierced through his heart leaving a hole. "Now Hinata!" shouted Kakashi. "Lions Fists!" screamed Hinata as he ran to him and punched his with extreme intense in his stomach, making Kenji puke blood and scream louder with extreme pain, then he was quiet for few minutes as everyone stood in same position as they were, suddenly Kenji started laughing and got up, making Kakashi pull out his hand from his chest and Hinata fall down, Kenji rose up to the sealing and flapped his wing so hard that he send everyone flying to the wall, everyone was on the ground. "I'm truly impressed that you were able to throw a punch at me!" said Kenji clapping his hand as he rested his wings and got back to his broken throne. "Its the first time in centuries that I felt pain like this one, it was intense!" said Kenji automatically healing his self without a hand sign. Kiba and Hinata were senseless as Naruto and Sasuke got up and Gaara was on his knees sweating, "How are you even alive?" said Kakashi as he tried to stand up. "Im immortal after all. But it doesn't mean I don't have a prize for you, I would be dead if I wasn't an Dark Angel!" said Kenji laughing, "What prize?" asked Gaara as he stood up. Hinata came back to her senses and got up. "Come on out!" Kenji shouted, as two footsteps approached the door at the end of the cave and everyone was watching impatiently and when the door open, everyones eyes were wide as they could be it was...

Two people walked in the room as there faces also was in shock "No this can't be..." Hinata's voice shivered of who she is seeing. "No, its not him... Its impossible!" said Sasuke like he was seeing a ghost. "I guess you haven't forgotten...Itachi Uchiha and Neji Hyuga, now did you?" asked Kenji as he approached Itachi and Neji. "Now this is you prize, I brought them from the dead in exchange of Sakura Haruno" said Kenji as he transformed back to his own wings and clothing. "But they're body's were secured after the war!" shouted Naruto. Hinata was in shock ,the sweats were dripping from his face as she was staring at Neji. "Lady Hinata... you have grown... a lot I-I don't know what to say... I-" stopped Neji as he was confused and he saw her tears run down her cheeks, "I know, you might wonder why they awfully look older, because I can predict some parts of the future, and I made them twelve year older than they should be, this a very special jutsu, forgotten long ago, it brings back the dead for real, you can be killed and you will age, unlike the reanimation jutsu." explained Kenji as he stood next to Neji and Itachi. "It can't be! There is only one reanimation jutsu..." said Gaara. Itachi almost looked the same, had same the same charming face as before only he had longer hair than he used to and got a lot taller, and Neji, got much taller and looked more handsome like a man, like head of the clan, "Neji..." Hinata whispered as she ran crying to him and hugged him hard. "Oh Neji, I missed you so much! You missed out a lot, you are a uncle now!" she said as she was crying in happiness. "Go on Sasuke, you haven't met you big brother for almost twelve years. "Itachi..." Sasuke whispered as his eyes were wide open "Sasuke you have grown a lot, and you do look different, older I suppose." said Itachi as he approached Sasuke and he hit his forehead with his fingers, and said "Sorry Sasuke." Itachi smiled. "After long twelve years finally I saw you again, Itachi." smiled Sasuke as he closed his eyes. "I'm a father of three Uchiha children, I have a daughter, Sarada and my wife is Sakura and she is pregnant with twins, Naruto and Itachi... I think we are little early with a reunion, he took my wife and we are getting her back" Sasuke said with confidence and Itachi nodded at Sasuke, when Sai looked back to call for Kiba as he was still senseless, he saw him bleeding from his head. "It looks like we have to be quick." said Sai. "You're right lets save Sakura! Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Hinata, Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru! Lets give them all we got!" shouted Naruto as they all started combine power. "Its no point in fighting any more!" said Kenji. "What do mean?" asked Shikamaru as he stopped, "Sakura is long gone..." said Kenji as he whistled. "What do you mean she is gone?" Sasuke shouted, "I sent her on a little... mission, she won't be back in a quite while, um... a year perhaps or more, it depends, don't worry, I didn't sent her with the twins or with the tailed beasts, I used a jutsu to place the twins and the tailed beasts in the safe place and time, she was begging me to send her!" Kenji said with a smirk on his face. "She would never do that! She would never go on a mission!" shouted Naruto. "Why are you still alive? Did you ever wonder about it?" Kenji asked. Everyone stopped and didn't say a word, "Its because Sakura asked me to not to hurt you and thats exactly why she went on a mission!" explained Kenji. "And what kind of mission?" Sai was angry. "I learned a time travel jutsu long time ago and after couple centuries I met the legendary Madara Uchiha, and he killed my sister, and left without a fight..." said Kenji as he sat down on the floor. "What the hell does it has anything to do with Sakura?" asked Neji. "As you know, Sakura is very beautiful, strong, caring, knows healing jutsu, smart and out of all women I saw, she is all a man could ever wish for, so I saw an opportunity of stopping Madara ever becoming powerful and stop him from inspiring the Uchiha Clan to fight back, I can't list you the reasons, it might take a year to list you the reasons, and trust me its to your benefit too, so... I send Sakura to a little time travel, her mission is to gain Madara's trust, make Madara Uchiha fall in love with her and make him her husband or her lover, when the time is right, she eventually WILL fall in love with him by the time passes and she might even have a child from him, then she will live happily ever after with that damned Madara, but she does have a right to return after Madara is in love with her but I doubt she will return but if she does return in few years, good and healthy maybe with a child of another man, and have the twins as she wishes." Says Kenji calmly and he starts laughing. "Damn you!" screams Sasuke as he awakens his susanno as he starts to blow the entire mountain "I will kill you!" Sasuke screams, Kenji flies and pushes Sasuke outside of the cave, before he does any damage to his cave and Sasuke starts fighting Kenji alone outside of the cave in the forest, "You can't win this battle!" shouts Kenji as Itachi joins Sasuke. "You will die! How dare you make my wife a whore to some damned man like Madara? You don't deserve to live, I won't let you ruin her life!" Sasuke screamed as he ran to him with his Susanoo and Chidori. "It was your wife's decision! She said that she would do anything to save her pathetic friends! I thought out of all people you would understand revenge! You even killed your own brother! I will make you suffer! I will turn every second of her life with Madara like a heaven! Oh you will see how she will crawl to his bed and not yours! Why do you even care about her you don't even love her! She will even enjoy every single taste of his lips! Even when she is back, she will see your face as Madara's face not yours. Oh you can't imagine what I can do with her there, and that's why I wanted her to do her way and it will hurt even more when you find out that she touched someone else's lip, slept in someone else's bed and let another man touch her body and whats worst with her own will." said Kenji as he was angry and he had a smirk on his face. "Sasuke stop, he is manipulating you!" shouted Itachi. "Shut the hell up!" Sasuke screamed as he went towards Kenji with his chidori sword and as he jumped at Kenji, he punched Sasuke and the stomach hard and make him cough blood. "I'm not going to kill you because I promised Sakura not to. Don't you worry, I will make sure that Madara keeps her safe." whispered Kenji as he took his hand back from his stomach and made Sasuke fall down. "You can keep the gifts, Sakura will return when she is done, with her own will to stay or come back, for now its a goodbye..." said Kenji with a normal voice as he walked away in the forest and disappeared. "Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he and others came down from the cave in the forest. Sai was carrying Kiba and Gaara was carrying Akamaru. "She is gone..." said Sasuke as Naruto carried him on his shoulder. "We lost..." said Naruto. "We are getting her back!" shouted Hinata as she was quite angry. "For now we should head back to Hidden Leaf village." said Kakashi. "It seems like the rain won't stop for three days or so, for now we have to wait." said Shikamaru. "I will build the tents." said Neji.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the era of ninja villages, Madara was considered one of the most gifted members of the Uchiha clan alongside his younger brother Izuna Uchiha. Madara also competed with Izuna as training. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was especially strong. As a child, Madara met Hashirama Senju for the first time and became rivals at skipping stones. With their first meeting cut short after discovering the body of a member of the Hagoromo clan, the two would later meet again and Madara questioned Hashirama revealed that his brother had been killed in battle. Telling Hashirama that he himself once had four brothers, the pair discussed the prospect of peace for the world. It was here that Madara was finally able to skip his rock to the other side of the river. As they grew older, Madara's rivalry with Hashirama increased, and the two would meet by the riverbank, where they would spar and talk about changing the future. On one such occasion, Hashirama brought up the prospect of creating a village where children would not be sent to war and could grow up to be strong warriors.

These meetings were not to last, however, as Madara's father Tajima soon found out about the two boys meeting and planned an ambush. However, the two boys warned one another in time, and as they fled, their fathers and brothers confront one another. After the initial scuffle, Madara and Hashirama intervened, getting between their respective families. Madara, realising that he had to chose between Hashirama and their dream or his family, regretfully decided to end his friendship with the young Senju, determined to protect his brother Izuna. Hashirama tried to make Madara reconsider, but Madara refused to let go of his anger for the Senju. He announced his full name to Hashirama, awakening his Sharingan.

From then on, Madara would constantly battle Hashirama with the intent of erasing him from his past. Eventually, he and Izuna awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. With their newly obtained power, the two brothers became the head of the clan, with Madara becoming its leader. Sometime afterwards, Madara and Izuna fought Hashirama and Tobirama, where Izuna was mortally wounded by Tobirama. Madara retreated and Izuna died from his wounds but left Madara his eyes, granting him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara later confronted Hashirama again with his new found ocular prowess, but nonetheless, after a day-long battle, he was finally defeated. Noting that he could not trust them any more, Madara told Hashirama that the only way to regain this trust was to either kill himself or his brother. When Hashirama resolved to kill himself, Madara stopped him, noting his courage and accepted the truce.

The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the ninja village Madara and Hashirama once dreamed of together. Ultimately, it was Madara who named the village Konohagakure. Madara's relationship with Hashirama steadily became much like from their childhood, sharing their ideas and hopes. When Hashirama told Madara about the plans for the village leader, who would be known as the Hokage, he wished to give the title of Hokage to Madara. Tobirama, however, noted that this should be a democratic decision and not a unilateral one, citing that in any case, the villagers would never accept Madara as such. Madara, who was spying on the Senju siblings, began to grow uneasy from this lack of trust, doubting the worth of this village. During the time he was a shinobi of Konohagakure, Madara approached Mū and Ōnoki where he informed them that despite the alliance that Iwagakure had made with Konoha, his village was to remain the dominant power and that from that point on, they would obey Konoha. Afterwards, Madara fought and defeated them when they engaged him in battle.

Later, Hashirama would instead be elected as Hokage and at the Naka Shrine, Hashirama expressed his wish that Madara inherit the title of Second Hokage once the villagers started seeing him in another light, however, Madara noted that Tobirama would more than likely inherit that title, and that when he did, it would not bode well for the Uchiha. Later meeting in the Naka Shrine, Madara told Hashirama his intent on leaving the village and he had a plan to make his dream become a reality while at the same time, falling victim to the Curse of Hatred once again. Hashirama tried to convince Madara to let him help his childhood friend, but Madara scoffed at Hashirama's attempt to follow him, saying that no one can get behind him.

Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, sought out Kurama, and subdued it using his Sharingan. He later returned in order to challenge Hashirama in battle, fighting at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End. The battle waged well into the night, leaving both shinobi battered and exhausted and Madara stripped of his control over Kurama. With both of them too weak to use their strongest techniques anymore, they made one final clash, leaving Madara the one standing and looking down over Hashirama in victory. However, due to not having enough chakra to access his Sharingan, Madara couldn't tell that the defeated Hashirama was actually a clone, and was shocked to find the real Hashirama standing behind him and stabbing him through the chest. Quickly losing consciousness, Madara vowed that one day Konohagakure would be shrouded in darkness, and appeared to have died from his wound.

Possession of Kurama was completely taken from him by Hashirama's wife, Mito. In spite of this, Madara survived the stab wound given to him by Hashirama and went into hiding. He then used Hashirama's cells, which he had acquired on the battlefield, and transplanted them into his wounds. Though he noted that nothing happened at first, when he was nearing the end of his natural lifespan, he awakened the Rinnegan. He also acquired the Wood Release kekkei genkai, and with both Senju and Uchiha DNA - the ability to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He later transplanted his Rinnegan eyes into Nagato without the young man knowing, and replaced his left eye with a spare Sharingan. Years later, Madara had been reduced to using the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as a life support system, constantly being supplied chakra by it or else he would die immediately. Also from the stolen cells of Hashirama, Madara used the statue to cultivate a living clone of Hashirama.

During the Third Shinobi World War, he saved Obito Uchiha after the battle of Kannabi Bridge, using artificial mass to replace the destroyed half of Obito's body. He told Obito that he would have to repay his debt to him slowly. Madara then left White Zetsu and a spiral-patterned clone with the task of guarding Obito and helping him with his rehabilitation, so he could be useful to him by the time he woke up. After Obito returned to him as he had predicted, Madara, now certain that Obito was sincere, carried him into a genjutsu and told him about the Sage of the Six Paths and the Ten-Tails. He then explained how he had awakened the Rinnegan, gained access to the empty shell of the Ten-Tails, and cultivated Hashirama's cells. He would go on to teach him among other things various kinjutsu, advanced Uchiha techniques, the Yin-Yang Release, and the power of the Rinnegan. Before passing, Madara also created Black Zetsu by pouring his will into White Zetsu and also left part of his will in the chakra receiver which extends from the statue's navel. With that, Madara disconnected himself from the statue and, with his dying breath, told Obito to go and, until the time he was revived, he was to act under his name.

Fulfilling the legendary Uchiha's request, Obito, now known as "Tobi", began operating under his name while concealing his face. Due to his first-hand knowledge of Madara's actions and deeds, other shinobi were led to believe he was in fact the legendary ninja himself. However, thanks to researching the matter with Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi learned the truth behind Madara's time after the Valley of the End and actual death, reincarnating the ninja to blackmail Tobi into letting him aid him during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War where Kabuto partly exposed Tobi's deception.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost night, the sun was almost setting in, the moon was rising full and bright, Sakura was asleep in the middle of the flower field, she could feel the cool breeze blowing on her face even though she was not awake, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall man standing on top of her with a red armor, his arms crossed and with a very serious look on his face, her eyes were blurry but she looked closer, it was Madara Uchiha. She yelped as she saw his face and tried to stand up and tried to run but she couldn't feel her legs, she fell down after making few steps away from him, her back was covered in blood, she was wounded. Sakura crawled into a ball and covered her face with her arm as if Madara going to kill her, he was approaching her, "Stop, don't hurt me!" Sakura cried in pain. Madara sat on his heels and pulled her arm from her face "Why would I hurt someone who is already wounded?" asked Madara in a very serious voice, as he looked on her face, he noticed the mark on her forehead, it was the healing mark. "Why aren't you healing your self, woman?" asked Madara as he let go of her hand but she tried to run away again and this time, she could run, however she was in great pain of the wound in her back "That damned Kenji! He wounded me on purpose so Madara could take care of me! And he blocked my ninjutsu so I couldn't heal only myself!" She taught to herself as she ran but Madara grabbed her by her waist with one arm and pulled her tight to his chest making Sakura scream, he blocked her arms so that she wont be able to fight him. "Let go of me! My back... its burning! Stop!" she yelled with extreme pain of her back burning with the contact of his chest. He turned her face with his fingers "Who are you? And why aren't healing? Im trying to help!" yelled Madara at her face. But Sakura was moaning in pain as she was heavily breathing, he saw her face getting red and she was fainting. "Wake up Woman!" shouted Madara as she fainted on his arms, his armor was covered in her blood. "Damn this woman! What? Do I look like a monster!" said Madara getting annoyed as he was forced to carry her back to the village. But by the time they got in the village, it was very dark, the hospitals were currently closed, so he was forced to take her to his house. He put her in his bed on the floor, in his room. "Damn it woman! Why aren't you healing?" whispered Madara, he went to change to his regular clothes and search if he had any clothes for her, he found his mothers old pink kimono dress. He felt so uncomfortable having a woman in his house, after all he was the Uchiha leader after his brothers death. "Well, its the only thing that fits her?" Madara said sighing. But there was a bigger problem other than finding her clothing, he had to change her clothes. He tried to wake her up but he couldn't. He got some bandages to wrap her wounds. He took off her clothes, he was never afraid this much, she was bare, he stood behind her back and she smelled like a flower. He wrapped her wounds from her back and he put on the kimono dress, and he just sat on the floor watching her sleep and he was tired and had no where to sleep. So he just waited for her to wake up but eventually he fell asleep on the floor next to her.

It was a rainy morning, the sun was dark in the room, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Madara sleeping next to her on the floor. And she remembered what happened the other night before fainting and she when looked at herself, she was in a pretty pink kimono dress and her body was covered with bandages. Her face was completely red when she had imagined how the most legendary shinobi in the world changed her dress. She quietly got off the bed and when she was sneaking away from his house without waking him up, Madara quickly catches the end of her dress "Where do you think you are going, woman?" says Madara as he was still laying flat on the floor. "Why you! Cherry Blossom" Sakura gets angry and tries to punches Madara in the face, but Madara quickly grabs her hand and throws her on the wall, breaking the wall without even getting up from the floor, he was still laying flat on the floor. "You woman are quite stong..." said Madara as he got up and approched her, Sakura hit her back and it started bleeding again. She was on the floor on her knees, as Madara approached her and crossed his arms, he was ruthless as always, cold hearted. She put her head down and started sobbing loudly, he saw her tears running down her pretty face. "Why are you always crying, woman?" He asked with curiosity but his voice was strict as alway, yet his face was very handsome in his early age. "Listen, I helped you with your wounds so you would die pitifully... so I guess you owe me, that punch was something else, I admit you are very strong and beautiful." Said Madara as he sat on his knees and put her head up with his hand. He stared at her, so was Sakura, they were starting at each other for a while and he still had his hand holding her chin, "I'm Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan." Said Madara as he quickly got up and reached his hand to her, "Get up!" He demanded as Sakura got scared and quickly reached her hands to his, he pulled her making her trip and fall on his chest and Madara quickly catched her, he was a lot taller and bigger than her. She blushed and remembered her mission "I have to be really quick and go back to my time, to my friends! Sarada..." Sakura thought to her self. "You are coming with me on a mission, woman." Madara demanded. "I have a name ya'know! And I'm... wounded... I need new bandages..." she was nervous and she was blushing. "You have a name, eh?" He asked in his serious voice. "Its... it's Sakura Haruno..." she said as she was very nervous. "Okay Sakura..." Madara said as he handed the bandages to her and asked her to be quick, "I'm going out, I will back in a short time, and please don't leave the house, I don't want my neighbors getting the wrong idea." Said Madara as he was leaving. Sakura changed her bandages and put on the dress that was on blood. Sakura waited for him. "You're back..." she said. "Here is your old dress, they sewed it and its clean." said Madara handing her the dress and her jeans. "Thank you...'' Sakura blushed. "Take off your dress, and leave on your bandages. Hashirama is coming to heal your wounds. Sakura struggled to take of her kimono and when Madara tried to help her undress, Hashirama came in "Forgive me for ruining your moment..." said Hashirama as he got depressed. "Hashirama... you still got the habit of getting depressed so easily..." said Madara annoyed and let go of her dress but she still had the dress on. "So is this the girl you want me to heal?" Hashirama asked. "Wait how do you know?" Asked Sakura, "I was visiting Hashirama while you were taking your bandages off." Said Madara. "He is so fast!" She said to herself. "Take off your clothes" Said Hashirama as he approached her. "What do you mean 'don't put your clothes on' huh? You perverted man!" Shouted Sakura as she blushed "Please forgive me young lady, I didn't mean it bad way!" He got depressed again as Madara slapped his own forehead out of annoyance. "Hey! I'm same age as you! I'm twenty eight!" Said Sakura. "Oh really? Then...um you seem you aren't married so... how about Madara? I mean he is handsome and strong and once I accidentally caught him piss when he was just a kid and his was very bi-" laughed Hashirama and had a goofy face. Leaving Sakura dumbfounded and said "I did not needed to hear that..." "Get on with it!" Shouted Madara as she stated sweating from embarrassment. "It will hurt a bit so try to hold yourself and I have heard you are a healing Shinobi, so why aren't you healing?" Hashirama asked in a serious voice. "I don't know why..." Sakura was quite upset, "Don't worry, I will heal you" said Hashirama healing her, she was groaning out of pain loudly. "I'm sorry Sakura, if you want I will stop and we can finish this later." Asked Hashirama. "No, go on! I have gone through a lot worsted than this!" Said Sakura as her body was full of sweat, leaving Madara and Hashirama in a surprise. "As you wish." Said Hashirama as said continued to treat her. "That mark on your forehead represents strength and very high healing techniques... I only seen them on Mito and only on some Senju Clan, but you aren't a Senju... so how?" Hashirama asked as he was so healing her. "I was trained by someone you will meet in the future..." Sakura smiled. "Huh?" Said Hashirama suprised, Madara was staring at her face, Sakura noticed so she started to stare back. "I will be back soon." Said Madara as he left the room. "I'm done." Said Hashirama, as he turned around for Sakura to put on the dress that was on the floor from Madara, it was her dress, sewed and washed. Hashirama sat next to Sakura as he analyzed the room and saw a broken wall and finally said "Did you guys have a fight?" He asked, "Well he did save my life yesterday from this wound but I tried to punch him with my tiejutsu but he threw me against the wall." She said getting upset. "Is he always this cold hearted?" Sakura asked. "No, hes usually very kind to another, he is funny, strong, smart and most of all he is my best friend since I was just a kid" Hashirama smiled looking at Sakura, "Funny and kind, eh? Can't believe it" she thought to herself and remembered when he was reanimated, he was a heartless beast. "He changed after his little brothers death-" Hashirama stopped as Madara quickly said "You don't have to get in the details" and Hashirama nodded. Madara had his red armor on "Get up woman we are going on a mission and if I find you useless... I will kill you." Madara said with a serious look. "Madara your going far" Hashirama said with a serious face. "Thank you Hokage." Said Sakura as Madara grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Madara opened his eyes and saw rain outside from where he was resting, but Sakura wasn't there, he quickly got up and saw her in the corner reading a book, he approached her as he put his fan on his back "It's time to leave." He said walking towards the exit of the cave. She nodded as she put the book in her little pocket and got put of the cave. They were quiet as they were going to their destination. They jumped from a tree to another tree for the entire day, she was soaking wet from the rain, so was Madara but he didn't care. They haven't talked at all for the entire day since they left. She was lost in her thoughts of her little Sarada and for her unborn twins. It was dinner time, she was used to eating in certain time, but she had no choice but to obey his rules, her stomach was growling, before she knew it was almost night fall, she had eye bags under her hazel eyes. She stopped on a tree and exoustedly sat on a tree, breathing heavily. Madara looked back "Why are we stopping?" He asked. "Are you serious? I need to rest for a while... please..." she was breathing heavily and she was closing her eyes and she fell asleep. There was no time to waste so carried her in his arm. He started feeling somehow connected to her, he felt like there was a great importance to protect her but he couldn't let his feelings get the best of him. He never seen a woman beautiful, smart and strong like her, he thought that she was like Mito. Madara was on the move for the rest of the way. She was quite heavy but it didn't seem to bother him at all. It was almost night, the sun was setting in, he stopped on a tree as his eyes quickly saw a town, there were lots of people, they were all crowded, walking around the town cheerfully. Sakura was still asleep and he knew that if he wouldn't rest, he couldn't fight. He walked into the town, it was sure a good place, he tried not to draw any attention, but it couldn't be helped, everyone was looking at him, of course, he was a leader of Uchiha clan, everyone knew him. Madara just ignored them as he approached the Hot Springs, he also wanted a place to rest. "I would like a room." Madara demanded a old man who was working in the hot springs. "Yeah sure! I have a room for you and... your girlfriend over there thats um... sleeping" Old man smiled looking at Sakura that was sleeping on Madara's arms. "She sure is pretty..." the old man said giving him the key. "She is not my lover..." He said in his quiet and serious voice and took the key as he walked towards the room. He walked into to the room, it smelled like cherry, the room was big and pretty, he slide opened the door as he laid her inside a bed on the floor in a separate room. The weather wasn't that bad, so he decided to go to the hot springs before it started raining, he usually didn't like hot springs, but he could make an exception. He left her alone in the apartment as he went to hot springs. An hour later she woke up in a strange, unknown place. She got out of the bed at took a look around the room, she slided the door and walked in to the living room, the table was full of different food. She was surprised. "I can't believe he did all that?" Sakura wondered. She walked towards the table and she took a big bite of a cooked hot chicken as she leaned down to a short big table. "Nmm... it's delicious!" She smiled as she sat down and started eating. She was full, she got up and stretched. Suddenly, Madara came in shirtless, only had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying long black hair as he walked in, Sakura yelped when she saw Madara bare, she blushed a lot and covered her eyes. "Wh- what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping!" Madara shouted in confusion. He didn't know what to do. He walked close to her and pulled her arm from her face. "What? You haven't seen a guy shirtless in your life?" Madara asked. "What? Don't you know I'm a woman... and where are your manners?" Sakura said in her bossy way as she put her fist on his face. "He looks exactly the same when we fought in the great ninja war... he had the same body, same hair and same face..." she thought. As he started at her face again, so she stared at him back, she couldn't fight the fact that he was very handsome. He slowly walked closer to her and Sakura started to back down. Madara cornered her against the wall and put one of his hand against the wall, cornering her, he started to lean against her lips. Her heart was beating loudly and her face was completely blushed. She knew she wouldn't able to resist him. "What is this feeling? Is he going to... kiss?" Sakura thought to herself as she already could feel his heavy breathing on her lips. There was no escape, she was completely cornered against the wall, he one hand on the wall. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. He held her chin with his finger and leaned closer. But there was someone knocking the door. Sakura opened her eyes and Madara went to open the door. "I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems like you left your armor downstairs... it's very heavy" a woman said as she and her friend brought back his armor, he took it from their hands and closed the door. They had a minute of silence. Sakura was still against the wall, her heart was still beating fast. "Forget what happened today... get ready, we're leaving next thing in the morning." Madara said as he walked into another room and got dressed. Sakura sat on her knees and started to cry. "I wanted to kiss him... but I have a family... Sasuke, Sarada... Naruto... I'm sorry..." she quietly whispered as she wiped her tears of her face. Madara was quiet, he sat down on the table and drank tea. He wasn't wearing his armor, he was wearing a bathrobe, they were still quiet. "I will go to hot springs, I need to soak for a while..." Sakura said as she got up and left the room with tears full on her eyes. Madara didn't said anything when she was leaving. She walked down a long hallway, it was a night time. There were burning candles in the hallway. "Hello young lady, I saw you asleep on your guys arm this noon, the black haired guy, with a red armor." Old man said. "Oh... he is not my lover... nor my friend." She whispered, the tears started flowing through her face." I'll just go to the hot springs..." she ran. She took off her clothes and got I in the hot water. She was alone, no one was there. The candles were burning all over the hot springs. "Excuse me, may I join you?" A young woman's voice came from her back, she quickly turned around see who it was. It was a blonde haired girl, probably same age as her, she was beautiful, she reminded her of Ino. "Sure." Sakura smiled as she quickly wiped her tears. The woman got in the water. "My name is Mika." She said. "My name is Sakura." Sakura smiled. "Beautiful name! My daughter share the name as you do!" Mika laughed. Mika saw that Sakura was sad "Can you tell me why you sad?" Mika asked. "It's a long story..." she whispered. "Dont worry, I'm a good listener!" Mika laughed, she told about herself and her family, she seemed the type to be fully trusted. Sakura didn't tell most of the stuff like the part about the time travel, about murder of the Uchiha Clan, the great ninja war and that she is from the leaf village, she only told about her family nothing that might affect the time line but she told her about Sasuke, Sarada, Naruto, difficulty with Madara, even about Kenji and everything else. "Wow, I never knew you had so much problems." Mika sighed. "Yeah..." Sakura mumbled. "I have to go, my family must be waiting for me at home, they were out for the carnival. And... I hope you get your twins back and your family. I will pray for you. As for the legendary Madara Uchiha, I would say that you do what Kenji said in order to get back to your family, you are still young and beautiful, you have three children and a slendedninja as a husband... even though he was a rouge ninja. And you are a most powerful healer!" Mika Shouted as she got out of the water and put on her towel. "Yeah I guess... I feel much better." Sakura smiled. "I guess this is a good bye, Sakura. I hope we will meet again." Mika said as she left the hot springs. Sakura got out of the water because they were closing. It was quiet, he town was asleep. All she could hear was her own foot steps in a long hallway back to her room. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She walked in, the candles were still on, she saw Madara cleaning his armor. "You still awake?" She aked. "Yes, Sakura go to sleep, we have to go, if you want, you can stay here and I could just finish the job around ten minutes." Madara said. "There are more than thousand shinobi, and all of them are Kekkei genkai users! We might end up dying! You are just a sharingan user! You have no chance against them! It's an army not an playground that takes few minutes to finish the job!" Sakura shouted on his face. Madara got up "Like I said, if you are afraid then wait here, don't worry I won't die." He said. "I dont care about you! I will never back down from a fight! After all, I know the hundred healing jutsu. I can regenerate any physical damage. My healing techniques are same level as Hashirama, I heal without a sign. It's just my chakra was blocked the other day, I couldn't heal." Sakura said. "Very well, I will sleep in this room, you can sleep in your room. Wake up earlier." Madara said as he walked away from her and blew the candles, Sakura went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

She opened her eyes, the room was bright, she could hear the birds singing. She got up and opened the door to the garden from her room, the trees we really beautiful, bright and breathless. Madara knocked on her door but she didn't answer, so he opened it and saw Sakura out side in the garden, he walked up to her and watched her stand, the pink flowers matched her pretty hair. "We have to go, clean up and eat." Madara said as he walked back in the room. She ate and got dressed. They both headed out. They arrived at the Cloud Village, the Land of Lightning, there was a war going on against the Stone Village. "Remember, Stone village is our enemie, they are extremely powerful, the leaf village were not to get involved but the Stone Village insulted the Uchiha Clan and it doesn't come at a cheap price, so I decided to be the only one against the intire army, so the I decided to ally with the Cloud. And a war going on between these two." Madara said as a cloud ninja were escorting them to the Raikage, to the HQ. "Wait... they are an entire army! No.. we can't win! And why are you just telling me that we were coming to a war! You do realize we two going to be against thousands of shinobi! And we just have the Cloud Village as a back up?" She asked in a confusion. " Are you just telling me that you don't know that there is a war? We're you asleep the whole time? The war is going to be in a field, You and I are going to be on the front lines. But im only taking five hundred Cloud shinobi with me only as a back up, in case we fail against the two thousand Stone shinobi, that's when the five thousand Cloud Shinobi will march in, and that's when the Stone will fall." Madara explained "I wouldn't be surprised if he alone wipes out the two thousand shinobi... after all, he nearly took down all the five Kages, killed Neji and wiped out the intire allied shinobi force." Sakura thought to herself. "Do you have the mangekyou and the perfect Susanoo?" Sakura asked him. He look at her sharply "How do you know about it?" He asked curiously. "If it's a war between the Uchiha Clan and the Stone village, then where is your army of the Uchihas?" Sakura shouted trying to change the conversation. "I'm the army of the Uchiha clan" He said as they arrived at a large building in the mountains where HQ was. "Shodai Raikage, I'm Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan. Hashirama Senju agreed for the Uchihas to battle against the Stone Village." Madara said. "Yes indeed, I've heard legends about your powers of the Uchiha. It would be a pleasure to have you by our side, however the Stone is expecting an army of Uchihas, I'm not sure if you can do this by yourself with just five hundred shinobi... your friend, who is she?" Raikage asked Madara as he was seated on his chair with the commanders by his side. "This young woman is Sakura Senju, she is a long relative of the Hokage, Hashirama Senju, she knows the hundred healing jutsu, her power is greater than the first Hokage. She has strength, with Senju by our side, I'm sure to win the battle with ease." Madara lied leaving Sakura in shock. "I never know that Hashirama Senju had a relative." Raikage said in suspicion. "Neither did I know, she was away for her training with the Uzumaki and by the Senju clan." Madara explained. He didn't even break a sweat, he was perfectly calm. "Very well then, I will make sure that you two are well protected against the enemies." Raikage said. "He lied that I'm a Senju so I could be protected." she thought to herself. "Honoka, escort Sakura Senju to her room, the real war will begin tomorrow." Raikage ordered. "Wait, what about Madara?" Sakura asked. "I will stay here and plan for the war. Don't worry, this is not a Great Ninja War." Madara said as he took a seat next to the Raikage, she nodded and left the HQ. "It seems that you care deeply for this woman from Senju Clan." Raikage said curiously. "It's a civil war against the Uchihas, the Stone and the Cloud. It has nothing to do with my feelings towards the the Senju Clan." Madara growled. "One wrong turn, and this small war of yours could into a great ninja war." Raikage stated as they got down to the planning.

Sasuke opened his eyes, it was already morning and was still raining but Naruto and the others were still asleep, he walked out of the tent into the forest. "So... my guess was right, your wife was about kiss and they get along very smoothly, I have to say that kiss would be amazing... Time flows different there, eight hours of sleep here, equals to three days there, but don't worry, I will make sure that time matches up with ours. And again I'm a shadow clone, you can't take out your anger on me." Kenji chuckled. Sasuke was completely angry, he tried to maintain his anger. " I won't let you take her away from me and Sarada! I will kill you!" Sasuke screamed as he punched a giant rock that was in front of him, the rock broke into a million little pieces like a shattered glass, Sasuke was always so calm but this made him angry. "You can't kill me because I'm immortal, even I can't kill myself however, there is a way to kill me... my siblings, if one of them were to be alive right now, they could kill me, the dark angel can kill another dark anger no matter how old they are." Kenji said leaning against the tree. "Why are you telling this now?" Itachi asked as he approached them. "Because I don't want this game to be boring, that's all." Kenji chuckled. "People like you disgust me, you think it's fun... even if Sakura manages to stop Madara from killing your sister, we might have advantage of killing you. Then why?" Itachi asked curiously. "Maybe that's what I want..." Kenji said as he disappeared. "Sasuke get hold of yourself, shinobi must never let their feeling get the best of them." Itachi said resting his hand on his shoulder. "You're the one to talk... you couldn't kill me because your feeling got the best of you. Sasuke growled. "I have never seen Sasuke so unstable." Itachi thought. " You mustn't tell Naruto or others about any of this. All I can do right now is watch over her. I don't want anyone interfering." Sasuke said as he calmed down and walked back to the camp.

Sakura was resting on her bed, she was lost in her thoughts, "I must finish this mission very quickly so I could go back to Sasuke and Sarada... I can't afford to die in this civil war. It's thundering and raining right now and it's middle of the night... if I just walk up to Madara and ask him to come over... no... I don't know..." Sakura signed in exusture, she got up and left her room Sakura knocked on Madara's room. He opened his door, and stared at her. "Hello...um...Madara..." Sakura mumbled. "What is it?" He asked. "I was wondering if you could..." she blushed. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Madara curiously asked her. " It's middle of the night, and it's thunder... and I'm sceared" she whispered. "What am I supposed to do?" Madara asked in confusion. "Ugh!" She shouted at his face and ran through the hallway back to her room. "I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? Why would I even try this dumb move?" She shouted, she was imbaressed from her action. "That's it! I'm done!" She groaned as she threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceilings, all she could hear was the loud thunder, she kept on staring and was about to fall asleep but the was a knock on the door. Sakura opened her eyes and she approached the door and opened it. "Sakura, are you alright?" Madara asked. "Wha- what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him. "I'm sorry to bother you so late... but you told me that you were afraid of thunders so I will stay with you, tomorrow is going to be a war, so I want you to get a good rest." Madara said as he walked in the room and sat on a couch across her bed. "I can't believe that he actually came to look after me. It was just part of my plan... and it actually worked." Sakura thought to herself as she closed the door and nervously sat on her bed. They were both quiet, she was missing Sarada and Sasuke. Her heart started beating really fast and she quickly bit her lower lip. "Madara..." she whispered as the thunder was raging. "What is it?" Madara asked her as he ran his finger through his long hair. "I'm... in love with-" she suddenly stopped when there was a loud explosion outside the village. "Madara Uchiha, our village is under attack by the Stone Village Shinobi!" One of the Cloud Village shinobi shouted as he quickly opened the door without knocking. "I will be right there! Sakura stay here!" Madara demanded as he left the room without looking back. Sakura couldn't just wait here, so she ran after him. There were thirty powerful shinobi on top of the flat mountain. "Are you the Stone shinobi?" Madara asked calmly as early landed on the flat mountain. "We are the shinobi of the Stone Village." One of the ninjas shouted. "Sir, the Raikage ordered that you must step down and let us take care of this." Aiko the cloud shinobi whispered to Madara. Aiko brought ten ninjas with him. "Do not interfere, I will just take care of them by myself in about fifty seconds, you don't need to get your hands dirty. So stay back." Madara demanded. "Stop! Madara are you crazy? I will help you!" Sakura shouted trying to stop him. "I think you are taking us very lightly... this won't take long." A stone shinobi laughed. "Perfect Susanoo!" Madara shouted activating his Susanoo and Mangekyou. "Sakura don't interfere, stay here." He said as he went running towards the Stone shinobi. The thunders were still crashings, it was about to rain. "Amazing! I have never seen Susanoo, I have only heard legends about Madara's powers! And I heared that he has the power of God it's self!" A cloud shinobi shouted. "Stone Golem" a stone shinobi shouted. But with one swing of his susanno sword, he cut down two mountain and almost destroyed everything. Sakura never seen anyone power as Madara in her entire life. "Majestic Flames!" Madara shouted killing half of the shinobi with his flames. One of the shinobi ran towards Madara with a sword, when he jumped on Madara, he grabbed him by his neck with susanno "You people sure love to dance." Said Madara breaking the guys neck, he was sure to win. "Ametarasu!" Madara set the rest of the enemies on his black flames. "Like I said, it would take me only couple seconds to wipe these weaklings out." He chuckled as he started walking towards Sakura, leaving everyone in great shock, not single one of them were able to cast or finish casting any of the jutsu. "Sakura it's time to go, Aiko, tell the Raikage that it's all done, rest of you, go back, tomorrow is a big day for all of us, so gather strainght." Madara said as he was dragging her back to the village from the flat mountain, however two of the Stone shinobi were still alive, but they were clever not to attack Madara, so one of them ran towards Sakura and she smashed his head with her fist against the rocks, breaking the rocks. "I also can take care of myself." Sakura said throwing the guy she killed out off the cliff. "Her powers are like from the Senju Clan... that punch can leave a scar on the earth." Madara thought to himself. "Sir, do you want us to escort you back to the village?" Aiko asked. "No." Madara demanded. The last Stone shinobi who survived, he ran after Sakura, from her back with a long sharp Stone sword. "Lady Sakura! Watch out!" One of the Cloud shinobi shouted. Sakura looked back, but it was too late, he was inch away from her, the sword was sure to pierce through her heart, she closed her eyes and all she heared was a thunder, and the piercing sword through a flesh. The blood splattered on her face. But she didn't felt any pain. She slowly opened her eyes, all she saw was Madara and a giant sword pierced through his chest, he was still standing and they guy who tried to kill her, Madara already managed to break his neck but he was pierced, he fell on his knees, the sword was still on his chest, he started coughing blood. Sakura's feet went cold, her eyes wide opened. "No, no, no, no Madara... don't... but wh- why?" She shouted as she hugged him from his back, her tears started flowing through her cheeks, "What are you doing?" Madara asked in his weak voice. Sakura got up and stood in front of him for a minute, it was raining, she ruthlessly pulled the sword through his chest. He was in great pain and he sharply groaned. She threw the sword to the side. "We have to go, I will be fine..." Madara groaned as he barely stood and started walking. The Cloud shinobi were all quiet and they just watched him. "Madara stop..." Sakura whispered. "I'm not weak Sakura!" He shouted. She had enough of Madara's games. She ran and tried to punch him in the face, but he still had strength, he grabbed her fist and threw her to the side. He coughed blood again and he feel down on his knees. Sakura got up and ran towards Madara. This time, he was calm, she approached him, he was on the floor and he was resting on her laps as she was healing him. "Just two more inches upper with the sword... you would have been dead right now." Sakura whispered. "Why did you save me?" She gently asked "I don't know, my body just moved on its own... and I couldn't let someone die." Madara had a weak voice. She was quiet and she was healing him. "Tell me Sakura... Why do you care so much about me? I'm a monster after all." He groaned. "It's because I believe in second chances... I was in love with Sasuke, he was very handsome, powerful, smart, and he was popular. His family had been murdered by his own brother, we were in a same team with him... well of course he didn't even looked at me because I was the most useless in the team and in the intire Academy but my looks saved me, I was a smart and a good student but my feelings for him are what blinded me so much! But the other guy in my team, Naruto, he loved me very dearly. Time passed, he wanted revenge on his big brother, but he wasn't powerful enough, so he left the village and sided with the enemie to gain more power. He battled with his own best friend, Naruto over power. Yet me and and Naruto tried to return him, but he always turned his back on us. We never lost hope, years passed, I still loved him. He turned evil after he found out he truth about his family's murder, but it was too late, he had already killed his brother. It was too hard for me to watch him fall into the darkness... so I lied to Naruto that I was in love with him so he would stop from going after Sasuke but it didn't seem to work. I was forced to kill Sasuke myself, I went after him, but I didn't had this mark on my forehead but I was still knew the medical Ninjutsu, but when I went after him, he tried to stab me with his sword, Naruto saved me. Time passed, he came back to his senses and joined up once more on a battle. We won... he left me again, because he thought that he wouldn't be forgiven but he was forgiven, and today, he has a wife, child named Sarada and two unborn twins. I'm telling you this because I belive you still have a second chance." Sakura smiled. She was still healing him and he was still resting on her lap. He gently touched her cheeks and wiped the blood of her face. "I don't think you are useless woman..." Madara said as he got up from her lap, he was healed and he reached his hand for her. "Let's go..." Madara said. She reached her hand and started walking towards the village in the rain. "Sir, are you feeling alright?" Aiko asked. Madara nodded. "I bet if the guy actually pierced Lady Sakura... Madara Uchiha would go on a rampage." One of the shinobi whispered as they were leaving. "I agree. Thank goodness that Madara made it in time, if he didn't, half of our village would blown away by his grief" Aiko nervously chuckled. "I can't believe that he took out those guys in fifty seconds with only two attacks!" Aiko said. "I wonder if Raikage and Madara were to battle... who would win?" Another shinobi asked curiously. "That's a tough decision!" A shinobi called out.


	9. Chapter 9

"I guess you should be going." Sakura said escorting Madara back to his room. "But I thought you were sceared of the thunder, if you want I could spend the night with you." Madara said making her blush. "I mean if you want to..." she whispered. Madara nodded as he walked her back to her room, he went inside her room and sat on the same couch as before, she changed her clothes and hanged them on the chair. Sakura yawned and she got inside her bed, she didn't much care that Madara was in her room. Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep, he got up and approached her. He sat next to her, on her bed and gently touched her face. "Looks so harmless, yet deadly, beautiful as a rose, yet has thorns. Looks gental as a cloud yet harsh like a thunder. Looks so quiet yet roars like a lion. Hair is pink as a flower, has a scent of a bloomed flower, lips so small like a cherry, eyes of the summers hazel... I can't describe your passion." Madara whispered touching her lips as she was asleep. He chuckled as he put his gunbai on the floor and rested his head on the couch and feel asleep.

Madara's Pov:

It's already morning? Hmm...This woman is something else. She is very strong and beautiful. No... I can't let my feelings for her ruin my life. I just can't get her out of my head! That kunoichi is hiding something... the way she looks at me is with only hatred and disgust yet she saved my life... she wants me to stay with her and she wanted to kiss me. Just what is she planning? I can't sleep, damn it! Sakura Haruno... but Haruno clan is weak and mostly unknown clan. But her powers are like from the Senju Clan, that same mark, could it be that she has some kind of ties with the Senju Clan or the Uzumaki? No, that would also be false because Hashirama didn't know her and the way she dresses, it's completely different. The thing that's bothering me the most is that I have never heard of a murder of a whole family that occurred in the hidden leaf village or maybe I never heard of it... I can't believe I'm letting her get in my head. What is this feeling that I have whenever she looks at me? When she first saw me, she acted as if she saw a ghost or some kind of monster. But when Hashirama came, she was very calm, could it be that she is an enemie that is trying to kill me? But even if she wanted to, she couldn't because I'm an Uchiha, if she ever tries to kill me, I would have no choice but to kill her. I will always keep my head up, I'm not weak, love makes us weak. It's already morning and I haven't noticed it, I have to finish this quickly and get back to the village, the Uchiha needs it leader. "Sakura wake up" I whispered to her ears and she opened her hazel eyes. "It's already morning?" She asked me. "It's time to go, the Raikage must be waiting for us, the battle is about to start. Let's get this over with and return back to the leaf village." I told her but she was calm, it was like she wanted to get back to the village.

Sakura's Pov:

I have to win the battle, if I die... It's a game over for me. Winning this war buys me a ticket for my return to my loved ones. I think it's working, I actually believe that he could fall for me but what if he suspects that it's just a plan? I have never seen him smile, never... I wonder how he would look with a smile, stop... What am I even thinking? I can't let him in, it's just a mission! I can't fall in love, I'm a married woman with three children and a husband, And Madara is a monster, a murderer and a leader of the Uchiha who is destined to become a mass killer, thinking my self with him is like you are in a horror movie. "I will be ready in a minute, thank you for staying with me tonight." I nervously said. "Alright, just don't waste anytime." He said with his same serious tone as he left my room, I got up and approached the giant window that was on my room, the sky was perfectly clear, I wanted to sit for hours to stare at this sky. I changed back to my regular clothes, got washed. My hair was a mess from the rain, I looked all over for a single hair brush, I brushed my hair with my fingers. I put on my shoes and took a deep breath. I opened the door and towards the HQ, I suddenly stopped at Madara's room, the door was open, so I quietly got in "hello?" I quietly said as I walked in. He didn't have too much in his room, only a bed and a window. "Why does he carries this weird looking cardboard thing?" I whispered touching his guitar looking cardboard with a Kama attached to its end with a long chain that was on the floor. I was walking towards his window and noticed a red headband on his bed, I walked closer and picked it up. It was my leaf headband from Ino, I always wear it! Here I thought I lost it! "Can't believe he didn't returned it back to me!" I growled putting on my headband. His leaf head band was next to my head band, I picked it up. It reminded me of Sarada and Naruto "I will become a hokage!" I remembered Naruto's and Sarada's voice. "Don't you have any manners woman?" Madara said as he approached me and took his head band from my hand. "First of all, that isn't a cardboard, it's called Gunbai. This gunbai had the ability to convert incoming chakra into Wind nature transformation reflecting an opponent's attack back towards them, and the Kama is very powerful and sharp. A kama is used as a weapon. It has a short handle and a pointed beak with a sharp cutting edge that inflicts damage. There is also a variation of the kama, a kusarigama, which has a chain attached to it for increasing its attack range. Unlike its traditional intended use, the kama has been most commonly observed being employed by shinobi as a throwing weapon rather than in close combat, where the entire weapon is tossed in such a manner that it rotates quickly end over end, to increase the probability that the bladed edge will strike its intended target." Madara explained putting on his head band. "You look different with your headband." I curiously touched his head band that was on his forehead, his hair was covering his half of his face, he looked... Nicer and harmless. "Do not touch me." Madara growled and slapped my hand off.

Third person POV:

"And this head band, I found it when you were unconscious from the hit on your head the other day, it was hanging on the tree. So picked it up, I didn't knew it was yours but now I do... You women always make big deal of something so little. Always so emotional and weak. No wonder why Sasuke left you." Madara rudely said. Sakura got very angry and shouted "For once in your pathetic life try to feel! You are not a human being! You are some kind of damned monster that always hungry for power! You bas-" Madara started chocking her. "Who the hell are you to talk to an Uchiha Leader like that? Who gave you permission? Listen woman... The only thing that's stopping me from crushing your little neck is Hashirama. I promised him not to hurt you otherwise you would be long dead. You got no clue how much I want to kill you. You are lucky, I'm a man of my word. But remember, I won't scoop so low... If you once... Even once try to insult me or see you as a threat to me, I will kill that instant without hesitation. So watch you mouth... Woman." Madara growled as he started to chock her harder and picked her up in the air. Sakura was chocking, she couldn't even make a hand sign, her feet were in air, she was dying. Madara let go of her neck and she fell on the floor, she started coughing, Madara just stood there with his arm crossed, she stopped and looked at him with anger and sorrow. "Cherry Blossom!" Sakura got up and tried to punch him. Madara grabbed her fist and turned it behind her back and broke her hand. Sakura screamed. Madara got his kunai from his pocket so fast and stabbed her on her back, in her vital spot without hesitation. Sakura collapsed on the floor "Too bad that you didn't survived. Beautiful woman like you had to die in such a young age." Madara quietly said as he stared at her dead body and boom, her body disappeared! He was hit behind his back with a fist, he flew against the wall but stopped himself from hitting the wall. Madara smirked. "Impressive..." he started clapping and brushing the dust off his armor. "You were too busy putting on your headband that you didn't noticed me putting a shadow clone instead." Sakura approached him putting on her gloves. "Like I said, I'm a man of my word. I saw through a simple jutsu like that, if it was really you, I wouldn't have killed you." Madara said. "I'm a woman, but not a weak woman, I may be emotional but it helps me. And most importantly... Love... Love makes us strong but not weak." Sakura lightly smiled. "Where are you getting at?" He asked curiously. "I know it might sound bazaar but today is war... You might not know if you are coming back..."she whispered. "So?" He said crossing his arms. "The truth is that... I'm in... Love...with you..." Sakura blushed. Madara's eyes wide opened, sweats dripped from his face, he was paralyzed by her words. "I know I just said all those horrible words... You might say you hate me, but we both think otherwise." Sakura said gently touching his face. "No... Stop lying woman... It's impossible! No one had ever loved me! My brother Izuna... He died because of the damned Senju Clan! You see this eye? It's Izuna's! I loved my brother, and he died! That is the reason why I'm so cold! Love is my weakness... And I won't let you be my weakness! I keep people away from me so that they won't end up dying! Yes, I do have feelings for you, but it's impossible for us to be together, Sakura! I'm from a respected and important Clan! I'm a leader... A king of the Uchihas! No living soul is equal to my power. No." Madara shouted at her face and stormed off his room. Sakura's eyes were wide open, the tears filled her eyes like horses trying to escape from the dark. "Madara is in love with me? Does this mean... I can go home?" Sakura thought to herself. "Oh not so fast beautiful... Your mission is not yet complete..." She heard Kenji's voice in her head. She wiped her tears and got out of his room and ran to the HQ. "Where is he?" Sakura shouted opening the door to the HQ. "Sakura Senju, the battle had begun... It's in Valley of Battle... Madara is already on the move." Raikage said. "Valley of Battle... Yes... I know that place." Sakura shouted as she ran from the HQ towards the battlefield.


End file.
